Te extraño
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Alemania ha ganado Eurovisión y sin embargo siente que eso no es suficiente para llenar el vacío que siente por dentro.


**FanFic Identity Card**

***Title: **Te extraño**  
*Author: **VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR**  
*Uploading Date: **10.04.2011 (Originalmente subido el 20.11.2010)**  
*Summary: **Alemania ha ganado Eurovisión y sin embargo siente que eso no es suficiente para llenar el vacío que siente por dentro.**  
*Pairing:** LudFeli (Alemania x N. Italia) o GerIta o como quiera que lo llames~**  
*Disclaimer: **Axis Powers – Hetalia, personajes y derivados son consecuentes de la imaginación de Hidekaz-sama, y son de su exclusiva propiedad. Yo solo los uso sin fines lucrativos para desahogar mis ideas (¡O moriré! D: )**  
*Advices: **Pues amor Yaoi de esa parejita, entre otras, aunque muy poco, pues es un fic LudFeli:  
Russia x Letonia; América x Inglaterra; España x S. Italia y Suecia x Finlandia principalmente, aunque pueden aparecer subliminalmente otros pairings.

ATENTION!

FanFic editado y reuploaded. El anterior tenía demasiadas faltas ortográficas que atentaban contra la salud visual de los más sensibles (¡Incluso la mía propia!)

(Escrito en el original):

Esto es un proyecto que se me ocurrió hará ya la tira de tiempo y que lo llevaba arrastrando demasiado tiempo. Ya me cansé de maltratarlo de esta manera (?) Así que decidí hacerlo ya y terminarlo pa' siempre. El sentido cambió bastante, ya que en principio iba a ir solo sobre Eurovisión, pero bueno. El título tampoco tiene demasiado que ver, pero no se me ocurre otro mejor. Si alguien tiene una idea, por favor, me lo comunica :3 Gracias

Axis Powers - Hetalia por Himaruya Hidekaz-sama todo poderoso.

Yo, como un humilde servidor, hice este fic si ánimo de lucro, solo para mejorar en expresión literaria.

Espero que les guste. No hay Lemon ni variantes de éste. Solo un amor germanoitalo, principalmente. :3

* * *

**Te extraño**

**Capítulo único – Te extraño**

"And the winner of this year is… Lena Meyer-Landrut, who represents Germany with her song 'Satellite', with 246 points!" (1)

Aquella última frase que cerraba el festival de este año aún seguía resonando en su cabeza.

Había ganado. Le parecía increíble, pero así era. Había vencido y con muy buena puntuación. Aún sentía la euforia corriendo por sus venas.

Sonrió para sí. Seguramente aquel tontorrón amante de la pasta le habría estado animando desde su casa y, después de la noticia de su victoria, estaría que se subiría por las paredes de alegría, a pesar de que él ni siquiera había conseguido pasar a semifinales. Era un comportamiento típico de él. Tan típico que hasta se podía predecir.

En escasos instantes su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Miró hacia su derecha, hacia un asiento de avión desocupado, y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto afligido. Nunca se había opuesto al hecho de que los países que no pasasen ni a semifinales no pudiesen acudir al evento. Es más, fue él mismo quien apoyó esa idea que tenía como único fin no abarrotar demasiado el lugar donde se celebrase el festival, y así poder evitar muchos más futuros conflictos. Pero no llegó a pensar que eso podría afectarle a él mismo también, y hubiera preferido que al menos con el pequeño Italia hubiesen hecho una excepción. Sabía que esa idea iba en contra de sus principios de "Normas irrefutables", que sonaba injusto frente a otros países que tampoco podían ir, y que resultaba hasta egoísta por su parte, pero siempre ocurría que todo lo que tuviese que ver con el italiano quebrantaba sus principios alemanes.

Apartó levemente la vista, intentando despejar su mente de tanta aflicción, mas no consiguiendo demasiados progresos.

En la fila contigua se encontraba Francis, pegado a la ventanilla y con la cabeza apoyada en ésta, dormido y sin parar de medio balbucear medio cantar "Allez, Olla, Olé… Tout le monde, Tout le monde!" , canción con la que Jessy Matador se presentó como representante del país galo.

A su izquierda, y con la cabeza dispuesta sobre el hombro del francés, se encontraba durmiendo Antonio:

- Algo chiquitito… Ououooo~… ¿Hm? ¿Qué hace ese espontáneo en el escenario?... Policíaaa… - También cantaba mientras se removía, incómodo, en el sitio, haciendo muecas de desagrado al estar recordando de nuevo el ridículo por el que tuvo que pasar Daniel Diges, su representante (2).

- Hmm… 12 pontos para Espanha (3) – Dijo quien se encontraba contiguamente a la izquierda, abrazado al brazo del español de una forma curiosamente parecida a como se agarraba Italia al del alemán a menudo. Se trataba de Portugal quien, al recibir un "Gracias" de parte del ibérico, reflejó en su rostro cierta carita de felicidad, como la de un perro que ha sido recompensado.

Ludwig pensó en lo patético que se veía aquel trío de personas supuestamente 'mayores'.

- Están para una foto – Pensó, a lo que recordó – Hablando de fotos… - Murmuró para sí mismo, buscando a una persona en concreto con la mirada a lo largo del avión.

Allí estaba él, a su derecha, durmiendo con la cara estampada contra el cristal de la ventanilla y con la cámara de fotos a punto de resbalar de sus manos al suelo, el terremoto de pelo blanco que era su hermano.

Gilbert se había emocionado más aún que el propio alemán de que los teutones ganasen. Después de haberse pasado varias horas diciendo que el presentimiento que tuvo de que iban a resultar vencedores con aquella chica era cierto se dedicó a sacar fotos a todo lo que se movía, literalmente. Aún en la celebración de después del festival, no cesó de fotografiar a todo y a todos mientras bebía cerveza por litros y alardeaba de la gran magnificencia de Lena.

Pero todo tiene un límite y, finalmente, tanta euforia, alegría y cerveza le hicieron caer rendido en brazos de Morfeo nada más despegar el avión, como a todo el mundo.

Todo el mundo excepto el alemán, quien no podía parar de pensar en el italiano y en cuanto lo estaba echando de menos en aquellos momentos, a pesar de que nunca lo reconocía abiertamente. Y menos si se encontraba Feliciano presente.

Suspiró pesadamente, levantándose de su asiento, dispuesto a dar un paseo por el avión e intentar, de nuevo, despejar su mente de esos pensamientos tristes.

Caminó con dirección a la cabina del piloto, con paso pausado, no deseando llegar pronto al final del pasillo. Después de haber pasado el asiento del trío 'patético' se encontró, en la siguiente fila de asientos, con Raivis y Toris temblando, e Iván, con su cara despreocupada de yandere en medio de ambos, con los brazos pasados por encima de los hombros de los bálticos, a su derecha; y, en una situación un poco más tranquila, a Edvard descansando despreocupado entre las hermanas del ruso a su izquierda.

El alemán prosiguió su paseo paulatino.

A la fila anterior le continuó otra más, como era de esperar en un avión, únicamente ocupada por dos personas. En el primer asiento descansaba una persona de cejas gruesas y cara sonrojada. Era Arthur, quien, después de haber creado él solo un buen alboroto y haber pataleado como un niño infantil y escandaloso, había pasado, primero, a beber alcohol como si no hubiese un mañana; después, a criticar a todo el que andaba cerca, aunque principalmente a los alemanes, atribuyendo a todos la causa de que él consiguiera ese 'magnífico' puesto en el ranking (4); y, más tarde, a dormir profundamente, acurrucado contra su acompañante. En el segundo asiento, y pegado a la ventanilla, se hallaba un chico alto, rubio y con lentes. Se trataba de Alfred.

Alemania bufó ante la presencia del americano. Aquello sí que era injusticia, el hecho de que el rubio con gafas pudiese asistir a aquel evento europeo – aunque, aún tratándose de europeo, podían asistir otros países cercanos, siempre y cuando llegasen a finales – solo porque se tratase de la mayor potencia mundial.

- Tsk… - Le echó una mirada fría al norteamericano dormido, pensando en que tendría que redactar una norma que promulgase que ningún país que no llegase a semifinales pudiese asistir, sin distinción de poder económico mundial, y prosiguió su paseo.

Grecia, Turquía, Israel, Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia, Finlandia, Suecia, -El cual no paraba de llamar 'Esposa' al finés-… Todos estaban dormidos, tranquilos, apacibles, sosegados. Algunos más que otros, pero todos con la persona con la que más desearían estar, al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo el alemán se encontraba solo. Tan solo como se sentía antes de que hubiera conocido al italiano. Puede que estuviese exagerando, pero era así como realmente se sentía.

Suspiró por segunda vez y, al darse cuenta de que ya había llegado al final del pasillo, giró, volviendo de nuevo a su asiento, con apariencia tranquila pero con el alma como la de un lobo que se vuelve derrotado a su cueva, incapaz de seguir luchando.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento, haciendo éste un ruido sordo ante el peso del alemán y, ya de por sí, el desgaste del uso. Cerró los ojos y, finalmente, bien por el cansancio, bien por la aflicción, se quedó dormido con la imagen del italiano como último pensamiento en su estado consciente.

Aún medio inconsciente notó como el asiento sobre el que descansaba se comenzaba a mover. Se desadormeció rápidamente, debido a la manía que tenía como buen militar que era, alterado de no entender del todo qué era lo que producía ese meneo, pero se relajó a medida que comprendía que tan solo se trataba del avión, que comenzaba a descender, dispuesto ya, en poco tiempo, a tomar tierra.

Se estiró. ¿Cuándo fue que se había quedado dormido? No lo sabía. Miró a su alrededor. Las demás naciones estaban en una situación parecida, desperezándose y mirando aturdidos a su alrededor, como si no recordasen que se habían subido en aquel avión hace ya muchas horas.

- Kesesese~ - Una risa harto conocida le hizo voltearse – Que, West, qué tal has pasado el trayecto de vuelta. ¿Muy aburrido?

El alemán simplemente se encogió de hombros, como mostrando indiferencia.

- Kesesé, yo me pasé todo el durmiendo~

- No hace falta que lo jures – Pensó el alemán.

- ¡Y tuve un sueño genial! Soñé que luchaba contra el señorito-podrido y le vencía. Y entonces no solo me quedaba con Silesia, sino con todo su cuerpo… Y entonces lo llevaba a la cama bruscamente dispuesto a… - Un fuerte rebote le interrumpió la descripción. Algo que Alemania, en el fondo, agradeció. "A veces resulta bueno que el piloto no tenga ni idea de cómo hacer aterrizar un avión suavemente y todo" meditó el rubio.

El aeroplano se mantuvo dando tumbos durante un buen rato, lo que le impidió al prusiano proseguir con la descripción de su sueño. Ya después de que éste hubiera renunciado a seguir con los intentos, el rebote del avión pareció remitir. Habían conseguido aterrizar.

Se formó un murmullo que fue aumentando a medida que la aeronave iba reduciendo velocidad y dirigiéndose a la zona que le indicaban los controladores aéreos.

Una vez se hubo detenido se comenzó a formar la típica cola de desembarque que parece que nunca avanza. De fondo se oían quejidos, algunos por taponamiento de oídos debido al cambio de presión, otros por mareos producidos por el vaivén del aterrizaje. Poco a poco se fue avanzando y saliendo del avión.

Ya en la cinta de maletas, todo el mundo esperando a su equipaje, el grupo que se había formado con las naciones se dispersó. Muchos tenían que coger otros aviones para llegar a su destino. Alguno que otro, hasta dos.

Por suerte el alemán no tenía que coger otro avión. La escala, por cosas del azar, había sido en su país, en Berlín concretamente, y tan solo tendría que coger un taxi para volver a su casa. Con un poco más de suerte de su lado, incluso podría avisar al italiano para que fuera al día siguiente a visitarlo. Sabía que estaría ansioso.

Se despidió rápidamente de su hermano, pues ya estaban avisando por megafonía las últimas llamadas para su vuelo a Austria. A los demás ni les habló. Tampoco ninguno notaría la diferencia, estaban demasiado ocupados, y él tenía prisa por llegar ya a casa.

A paso ligero se dirigió a la salida del inmenso aeropuerto. Una vez fuera llamó a un taxi, el cual se acercó, y, diciéndole rápidamente la dirección al taxista, se metió dentro del vehículo.

Se bajó del coche y, después de haberle pagado los servicios al conductor, se dirigió con paso firme hacia el porche de su casa.

Una vez cerca se percató de una cosa. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta. Era indudable que se la hubiera dejado olvidada, principalmente porque era una de las ventanas que más tiempo permanecía cerrada, ya que daba al salón principal y, para su gusto, el hecho de tenerla abierta le producía una sensación de invasión de su privacidad. Así que se dirigió, silencioso como un gato, hasta ésta, atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera delatar a posibles ladrones en su domicilio. Y entonces, de acurdo con sus predicciones, se oyeron ruidos. Era como un murmullo. El ruido de dos voces parecidas murmurando, volviéndose, en ocasiones, como una sola.

Para descuido del alemán, pisó una rama y el murmullo acalló. Por lo visto se habían percatado de su presencia. Ludwig, ya seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, se volteó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, y la abrió rápidamente. Aún más rápido se dirigió adentro de la casa y, entonces, volviendo al sigilo gatuno, se dispuso a buscar a los ladrones.

Permaneció quieto hasta que, más tarde, observó una luz tenue, que provenía de la cocina. Lentamente se acercó a la entrada. Finalmente, salvando el poco espacio que quedaba para entrar en ella y sacando el arma que siempre llevaba consigo, entró en tropel, como buen militar que era.

- ¡Alto! ¡Alto o disparo! – Dijo apuntando a una figura que se vislumbraba en la tenuidad de la habitación. – No te muevas o disparo… - Dijo, acercándose lentamente para encender la luz y ver al culpable.

Grande fue su sorpresa al identificarle.

- Vee… Mi dispiace (5)… Yo no quería… Vee… Haré lo que sea. Haré lo que sea pero, por favor, no me golpee… - Decía cierto italiano con las manos en alto y lagrimitas de miedo en los ojos.

- ¡Italia!... – Alemania estaba que no cabía en sí del asombro. Bajó el arma - ¿P-Pero qué haces en mi casa?

- ¿Vee? ¡Doitsu~! – El italiano fue rápido como un rayo a abrazarle – Eras tú. Pensé que eras un ladrón, o la policía alemana, o algún país que venía a invadirme, o alguien malo, ve~.

- Curiosamente yo pensaba que tú eras un ladrón – Pensó el alemán, correspondiendo secamente el abrazo del italiano – Bueno, aún así – dijo – aún no me has respondido a la pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

- Ah, eso… Vee~ Es que resulta que queríamos ver Eurovisión, pero en nuestra casa el televisor se estropeó, así que decidí que viniéramos a verlo a casa de Doitsu, en su tele grande de plasma, vee~

- Ah, vale… … … Un momento, ¿Por qué estás hablando en plur-?

- Tsk, idiota macho patatas… - De detrás de la mesa, y como una alimaña que sale de noche, aparece el hermano mayor del italiano, Lovino.

- Genial. Lo mejor que podría pedir a mi llegada – No pudo evitar decir el rubio.

- ¿Q-Qué dijisteees? Grrr… Omae, BAKA! – Lovino se acercó al alemán a paso ligero, con las claras y mismas intenciones de siempre: Aparentar ser peligroso pero no pasar de los insultos repetitivos hacia el alemán.

- Vee, Nii-chan, no seas así con Doitsu… Encima que no se ha enfadado porque le hemos estropeado la televisión por cable…

- Espera, ¿¡qué! ¿Me habéis estropeado la televisión digital?

Ludwig, mecánicamente, se fue hacia donde se encontraba el televisor a comprobarlo. Era cierto, ningún canal se veía. Ni tan siquiera la televisión analógica, ni tampoco la TDT(*).

- Vee… Doitsu… G-Gomen… - Decía miedosamente el italiano, medio escondido. A diferencia de su hermano, al que no se le veía ni el pelo.

- … … … No… pasa nada… - Suspiró resignadamente. – Ahora mismo llamaré a España para que venga a recoger a tu hermano. Con un poco de suerte su avión todavía no habrá salido y podrá llevárselo consigo…

- Tsk, idiota, no me trates como si fuese una cosa… - Dijo cabreado como costumbre, mas el alemán hizo amago de no escucharle y se centró en marcar el número del móvil del español.

- España. Soy Ludwig… Creo que te dejaste en mi casa algo de tu propiedad… … Sí, eso mismo… Sí, a Lovino me refiero… Ajá… Todavía no ha salido tu vuelo, ¿no?... Bien, genial… Entonces que lo envío en un taxi, ¿vale?... Venga… Auf Wiedersehen (6)… - Cuelga. – Bien, ya habrás oído… - Dice dirigiéndose al italiano mayor.- Ahora mismo llamo a un taxi y te vas directo al aeropuerto…

- ¡Tsk, no pienso ir con el idiota de España!… Me las puedo apañar yo solo…

- Vale entonces te dejaré simplemente en la calle y que sea lo que Dios quiera…

- T-Tsk… ¡V-Vale!… Llama al taxi, chigii…

Dicho y hecho. En poco tiempo el taxi ya había llegado y Lovino ya se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto.

- Bien… - Dice, cerrando la puerta. Se voltea y va en busca del italiano menor, el cual había desaparecido. De ahí que todo estuviese tan tranquilo de repente, aparte de porque se fue Romano. - ¿Italia…? ¿Dónde estás?...

- ¡Doitsu! ¡Vee~! – El buscado apareció rápidamente y abrazó al alemán por la espalda – Te he echado tanto de menos – Decía, meloso, mientras sobaba su mejilla contra la espalda del rubio fornido.

- Y-Y yo también, Italia… - Dijo en voz muy baja, haciendo lo que sería para él un esfuerzo sobrehumano para decir esas palabras…

- Ne, Doitsu… ¿Te puedo contar una cosa sin que te enfades por ello?...

- Hmm… Claro, ¿por qué me iba a enfadar?...

- Es que… aparte de la televisión, rompimos otra cosa…

El alemán inspiró hondo. Habían roto otra cosa y a saber que era. Bueno, al menos solo era una cosa y no toda la casa...

- Vale… dime, ¿qué más rompisteis? – Dijo ya sintiéndose seguro de que no se iba a cabrear más.

- Bueno… Pues… Tu radio antigua, tu portátil, el lavavajillas, cinco vasos, cuatro copas, dos jarras de cerveza, un altavoz, varias figuritas de perros, una réplica de una escopeta de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el sidecar de la moto que tenías de cuando hiciste la expedición del Sáhara, un libro llamado algo así como "Wachtung Panzers" (se mojó), dos ventanas del piso de arriba, tres cuadros, una cama y dos lámparas de araña… Ah, y las cortinas de tu habitación…

- … … … … … ¿¡QUÉ!... – Dijo alterado el alemán. Y como para no después de todo lo que habían destruido los hermanos italianos. Si parecían un huracán por donde pasaban.

- V-Vee… P-Prometiste no enfadarte… Vee… - Respondió rápidamente Feliciano, intentando apaciguarle.

Es verdad, tenía razón. El alemán respiró hondo, durante un rato, tranquilizándose.

- Bien… Vale… Entonces mañana a primera hora de la mañana tocará hacer un informe sobre los daños causados… ¡Y no quiero quejas! – Dijo velozmente ya presuponiéndolo.

- Vee… Haai… - Respondió imitando el saludo militar que solía hacer durante la Segunda Gran Guerra.

- …

- Ne, Doitsu… ¿Te apetece cenar? Yo estoy muerto de hambre…

- Bien, no estaría mal – Respondió el rubio, que comenzaba a sentir el estómago vacío también.

- Genial, haremos pasta~~ - Dijo alegremente el italiano, adentrándose en la cocina medio corriendo medio dando saltitos.

Ludwig lo miró alejarse rápidamente, mientras él seguía estático.

- Italia, no sabes cuánto me alegro de haber vuelto… Ni cuánto te he echado de menos. Siento tanto que nunca sea capaz de decirte lo que siento en realidad – Pensó el alemán, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, aunque una voz, rápidamente, le devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡VEE! Duele… Vee… Buaah, Doitsu… Duele… - Pedía auxilio un herido italiano desde la cocina.

El alemán suspiró. Se dirigió a la cocina, a paso ligero, dispuesto a ayudar a su 'camarada' herido. Ahora que ya volvían a estar juntos, solo le quedaba disfrutar al máximo de su compañía, aunque ésta solo cree problemas. Al menos en un noventa y nueve por ciento.

* * *

¡Y ahora la mejor parte y con la que más aprendo! It's the time for RESOLUCIÓN DE DUDAS MARCADAS EN EL FIC -)/ (Viva mi Spaninglish XD)

(1) "Y el ganador de este año es... ¡Lena Meyer-Landrut, quien representa a Alemania con su canción 'Satellite', con 246 puntos!" Con esta chica, Alemania ganó con una de las puntuaciones más altas la Edición 2010 de Eurovisión, la cual se celebró en Oslo, Noruega. Sin embargo, la puntuación obtenida no tiene ni punto de comparación con la que consiguió el país noruego en la Edición 2009, que fueron 387.

(2) Durante la primera actuación de Daniel Diges, el cual cantaba la canción de "Algo Chiquitito", un conocido espontáno se coló en su representación. La canción prosiguió como si nada, y terminó perfectamente sin problemas, mas al representante español, el cual tenía el puesto número dos, se le permitió repetir su actuación al final. La segunda vez no hubo espontáneo. Gracias a Daniel, España quedó en el puesto 15, una importante subida, ya que el año pasado, con Soraya, quedó en penúltimo puesto.

(3) "12 puntos para España". Normalmente las puntuaciones se hacen en inglés, obviamente. Pero, sin embargo, opté por usar el idioma portugués porque me hacía ilusión. Cabe destacar que desde antes de la Edición 2008, Portugal lleva dando siempre sus 12 puntos a los españoles. Será que les gustamos~

(4) Inglaterra, los pobres, quedaron en el último puesto. Apenas llegaron a la cifra doble de puntuación y, por supuesto, no pasaron de 15 puntos (Solo consiguieron 10). La canción resultó tan mala, en opinión general, que apenas se puede descargar en el Ares ni en internet. En un caso parecido anda Bielorrusia, que quedó en penúltimo puesto (18 puntos).

(5) "Lo siento", según lo poco que aprendí de italiano en verano :3

(6) "Adios", también del poco de alemán que estudié durante verano. Aunque este ya lo tenía más claro.

Hachazos, tomates, aplausos y ChibiFelis serán bien recibidos :3 ~~

¡No olviden dejar su comentario _!, no importa si es una crítica productiva o solo una opinión. Los Reviews me invitan a seguir escribiendo :3 Me alimento de ellos~~

-¿Qué es Eurovisión?: Pa' quien no lo sepa (¿Quién no lo sabe D?) es un concurso supuestamente europeo en el que se presentan países de este continente, aunque ahora también algunos que no lo son, pero aún así participan (Israel, Turquía, Rusia...), con un representante que es elegido previamente por los integrantes del país. Después de pasar una prueba inicial, son seleccionados por votación y pasan a semifinales, o, en algunos casos, a finales, depende del país. (Por ejemplo, los que formaron este concurso tienen derecho a pasar a finales siempre, por muy malo que sea el actor. Son Alemania, España, Francia e Inglaterra). Finalmente se presenta la final, que se transmite por las televisiones nacionales de cada país, se actúa, se vota desde casa mediante móvil/celular y se recuentan votos. El país ganador tiene derecho a organizar la siguiente Edición en cualquiera de las dos ciudades más importantes de éste. El año que viene se celebrará en Alemania, en Düsseldorf, concretamente~.

*TDT: ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Qué es la TDT? Para empezar: TDT son las siglas de la Televisión Digital Terrestre, algo impuesto en España (Puede que en más países) que sustituyó y mató a la televisión analógica (¡Asesina!). A decir verdad, es casi igual que la analógica, solo que con distinto nombre y más canales, además de opción a Radio (¡Algunos y todo son de la TV Digital! Lul) No sé mucho más, porque tampoco veo demasiado la tele xD

Owatta!* (Terminé) Solo espero que ahora ya no tenga más fallos XD Si ven alguno me avisan ¿sí?

Bien, este fic chulo chuloso se lo dedico a una fiel seguidora mía (?) cuyo nombre (o más bien, nickname, pero ya casi como que es su nombre xD) son solo dos sílabas: SA-KU~

Pues eso, se lo dedico a Saku~ ¡Gracias por avisarme de los fallos! Realmente eran muy malos :C *hug*

Y really esto es tó- esto es tó- esto es todo amigos~

No olviden de dejar Review. Enga, amos, que solo es un ratico y me podéis hacer feliz por mucho tiempo (Así me animáis y comienzo mi nuevo fic que tengo en mente y que espero será una _Delicatessen_~). ¡Y si les gustó éste también se pueden pasar por mi… euh, bueno… ¿Se llama Web de Usuario, no? XD Espero lo entiendan :C. Bueno, se pasan por ahí si quieren y miran otros fics fattos per moi (?) que les llamen la atención~

PD: A los que están esperando el siguiente capítulo de "I'll be your owner", no se sulfuren les pido por la tardanza. De verdad que se me han cruzado cosas mil y he tenido un atasco que no sabía cómo continuar el siguiente chapter, que ya lo tenía comenzado, de una manera que fuese productiva. ¡Pero ya sé cómo~! Además, espero conectarme pronto y poder subir un One-shot que recién terminé (Tómenlo como un presente de disculpas :C) *Reverencia* De verdad les pido paciencia. No será en vano. ¡Al contrario, será recompensada con unos chapter especiales! (Que el primero se quedará corto y todo, muahahahaha~)

...

Desconecto (Que esto ya se explayó mucho XD)


End file.
